Drama…, oh, drama…
by chaocha
Summary: Cinderela part 2 terbit! ternyata sang pangeran punya kembaran! gimana dong? ada musicalnya juga lho! Read & Review aja deh :
1. Perkenalan

**Drama…, oh, drama…**

**Persiapan**

Caca: halo pembaca! Di sini ada… Caca!

Ucha: dan Ucha! Ca! gendong!

Caca: kepalamu! Lo tuh kelewatanbego!

Ucha: (kesel) beratan mana? Gue ato lo sih?

Caca: (tertohok) ugh! Sialan!

Ucha: basa basinya cukup! Oiya! Karna ini fanfic pertama kita yang masih culun, jadi mohon bantuannya ya :D

Caca: (bungkuk tanda sopan) mohon bantuannya! Oiya cha! Nih fanfic temanya apa?

Ucha: (bengong) ca…. lo tuh kelas berapa sih? Kagak bisa baca paan tuh di atas?

Caca: eh? (nengok ke atas) oh, drama… eh! Siapa yang maenin dramanya, dodol?

Ucha: udah deh, lo bakal tau! Pertama-tama, Deco-san~!

Caca: ?

Terdengar langkah kaki…

Deco-san: ada apa Ucha-sama, Caca-sama?

Caca: (kaget) gila! Setan bertanduk sama megang trasula gini manggil lo Ucha-sama?

Ucha: (evil grin) kan gini-gini gue kan dc (singkatan:devil child) Deco-san! Cepet lo pergi ke sini, sono, situ, sana, sama seto! Terus, lo 'undang' tuh tokoh utama sialan! Masa gue udah nelpon sama sms ke jepang mereka kagak dateng? Pulsa gw abis tau! Sampe-sampe gue ngutang ke bank!

Caca: (swt) cha, lo kelewatan lebay tau… oiya Deco-san, sekalian beliin gue pisang goreng 5!

Deco-san: akan saya laksanakan (ilang dari hadapan Caca & Ucha)

Caca: lo suruh tuh setan ke mana?

Ucha: (senyum) liat aja nanti, pasti rame! Sekarang bantuin gue ngetik nih tulisan!

Ucha langsung ngasih Caca segudang naskah drama

Caca: (kaget) cha! Nih apaan? Masa gue harus bantuin lo ngetik nih beribu-ribu kertas!

Ucha: bodo! Bantuin ato gue pecut lo?

Caca ngetik dengan pasrahnya…

* * *

5 jam kemudian…

**BLAAARRRR~!**

Caca: (kaget) ca! ada paan tuh di luar rumah lo? Kayak bunyi bom deh!

Ucha: (senyum) the show is start!

Ucha keluar kamarnya terus ngejebol kamar ortunya buat ngambil pengeras suara terus dia keluar kamar ortunya trus keluar rumahnya. Caca yang polos Cuma ngeliat dari kamarnya Ucha.

Ucha: (masang pengeras suara) Deco-san~! Bisa bikin mereka berlima diam gak?

Deco-san: baik Ucha-sama

Deco-san langsung buat ledakan yang lebih besar dari ledakan di hirosima! Kerubunan itu langsung ciep

Ucha: halo karakter-karakter dari manga kesukaan gue! Maap kalo udah ganggu kalian!

Ichigo (dari Bleach): IYE! Lo ganggu gue, SANGAT GANGGU GUE! Gue tuh di rumah lagi makan sama keluarga gue! Tiba-tiba setan lo tuh dateng trus nyuri gue! Pake acara ngerusak rumah gue lagi!

Conan (dari Detektif Conan): TAU LO RUSUH ABIS! Gue lagi maen bola juga!

Naruto (dari Naruto): EMANG DIE RUSUH BANGET! Ramen gue belom abis tuh!

Edward (dari FullMetal): tau! Gue lagi dating sama Winry tau!

Sena (dari Eyeshield 21): (langsung pingsan dan gak ngomong apa-apa)

Ucha: (ikutan marah) sapa suruh gue suruh ke sini malah dateng! Makanya gue suruh babu gue jemput lo! (ngelemparin satu lollipop besar)

Deco-san: (langsung nangkep tuh lollipop)

Ucha: (teriak) caca! Keluar lo! Ikutan ngomong juga sini!

Caca: iye iye

Ucha: gini, gue nanya ma lo pada… bagusan snow white, rapunzel, Cinderella, ato sleeping beauty?

Ichigo: (bengong) jadi buat itu doing lo manggil gue? Mendingan gue pul…

Ucha: (ngeluarin tali yang biasanya buat mecut kuda) milih tetep disini ato di pecut?

Sena: (bangun) hie! Hiruma cewek!

Ichigo: (takut) gu, gue di sini aja deh…

Conan: buat apaan lo nanya begituan?

Ucha: pertanyaan yang bagus Shin-chan (kebiasaan Ucha: manggil orang seenaknya)! Gue mau bikin pentas drama! Sayangnya, gue gak punya pemaennya… jadi, gue mau nyuruh kalian sama temen-temen kalian dari satu anime nanti pas hari yang di tentukan maen drama di sini! Boleh ya?

Edward: enak aja! Jangan nyuruh-nyuruh gu…

Caca: (jadi dia yang marah) udah lo ikutan aja!

Ucha: iya, Chibi sialan!

Edward: gue bukan chi…

Caca & Ucha: diem!

Edward: (takut) o, oke…

Caca: (balik jadi ramah lagi) nih! (nyerahin naskah drama) Gara-gara lo lama, jadi gue putusin aja dramanya apa!

Pas diterima, ternyata… Cinderella?

Caca: (senyum) bagus kan?

Ichigo+Cona+Edward+Naruto: Bagus BAPAK LO?

Ucha: (senyum juga) bagus banget ca!

Deco-san: indah sekali…!

Caca: udah lo pada pulang sana!

Naruto: cih, sekarang kita di usir, sialan!

Caca: udah! Pulang sana!

Ucha: yang baca permulaan ini, review ya! Biar kita bisa tau siapa yang jadi Cinderellanya, yang jadi prince carmingnya, dan juga ibu tirinya!

Caca: Pilihan kalian boleh bebas! Misalnya, kalo kalian mau si Toshiro yang jadi Cinderella, tulis aja Cinderella:Hitsugaya! Tapi, kita batasin Cuma boleh milih satu!

Ucha: nanti fanfic ini di lanjutin kalo ada reviewnya! Meskipun Cuma 1 orang yang review!

Caca: isi data ini ya!

* * *

Cinderella:

Pangeran:

Ibu Tiri:

Saudara tiri Cinderella: (kalo ini, isinya dua orang)

Tikus-tikus: (yang ini 3 orang)

Burung-burung: (yang ini juga 3 orang)

Ibu Peri:

* * *

Ucha: sekian fanfic ini!

Caca: kita pasti bertemu lagi!

Caca & Ucha: kalo inget, review ya~!


	2. Cinderella!

Drama..., oh, drama...

Cinderella

Caca: hai folks! disini ada Caca lagi!

Ucha: dan Ucha!

Deco-san: (nyegir ala setan, emang dia setan!)

Caca: setelah lama menempuh perjalan di saudi arabia (lebay)..., akhirnya kita dapat review! :3

Ucha: huh..., padahal cuma 1...

Caca: Ucha...! kita harus bersyukur pada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa! ngerti lo?

Ucha: iya bu hajah Caca binti Cahyani (gak beneran)

Caca: sekarang kita liat reviewnya!

Ucha: oiya Ca! temen gue ada yang ngereview di fb, terima gak?

Caca: boleh..., tapi beberapa saja ya!

Ucha: okey dokey! ini reviewnya!

Caca: dari caca27! pokoknya dia mau cinderellanya Toshiro!

Ucha: dan review dari temen gue di fb! namanya nada! dia nyaranin si Sakura yang jadi cinderellanya!

Caca: eh? terus gimana?

Ucha: gini aja deh! kayaknya seruan kalo reviewnya si caca kita ambil! jadi, maap nada-chan! i still love you! (lebay sampe ke cina)

Caca: oke! kalo gitu, mulainya sekarang?

Ucha: oke! Deco-san~! culik nama-nama orang-orang di kertas ini ya! (sambil nyerahin kertas warna..., merah?)

Deco-san: okay my lord!

Sebastian: (nongol entah darimana) heh! pajak ngikutinnya mana?

Deco-san: u-e-mmmm,,, nggak ada, btw master, saya pergi dulu ya~! dah~~!(langsng ngilang)

Sebastian: (ngejar-ngejar)

Caca: sekarang kita sewa dulu panggungnya!

Ucha: (kaget) hah? uang gue tinggal 1 perak coy!

Caca: (swt) baiklah! tanpa panggung!

5 menit kemudian..

Deco-san: saya sudah sampai!

Hitsugaya: apa-apaan nih? masa gue pake kostum renda-renda gak jelas? (udah pake kostum entah kapan pakenya)

Riku: ugh, apaan nih? (udah pake kostum pangeran tampan(baca: ancur))

Hiruma: kekekekeke, abis ini, gue mau dibayar ya!

Ucha: bayar? duit aja gak punya!

Ichigo: heh! gue tuh gak cocok jadi peran antagonis!

Matsumoto: kyaaa! taichou lucu banget!

Edward: heh! mentang-mentang gue pendek jadi gue kebagian peran tikus?

Caca: sapa bilang lo pendek? lo yang bilang loh!(mencoba mengelak)

Conan: lha? kok gue jadi tikusnye? mangnya apa salah gue ampe lo meranin gue jadi tikus?

Ran: Kyaaa~! Conan lucu~!(sambil cubit pipi Conan)

Conan: *blush*

Ucha: Hohoho~!

Naruto: Woi! Author-author gilaa! kenapa gue jadi tikus sih? kenapa gak si pantat ayam itu aja sih? (sambil nunjuk Sasuke)

Caca: Oh iya, kalau begitu kita ikutkan saja Sasuke, tapi disini perannya jadi ayam kesayangan Cinderella...kufufufufu~!

Sasuke: (swt) lha? kenapa gue pake kostum ayam begene?

Sakura: Kyaa~! Sasuke biar bagaimanapun, tetap cooooooooooooool(lebay)

Naruto: Tch..

Ucha: oke,, burung-burung, siap-siap ya!

Sakura, Ino, Temari: Kyaaaa~~! kostum burungnya lucuuu~~!

Caca: Jadi burung aja suka, apalagi jadi monyet? Cha, kenapa gak kita kasih peran monyet aja mereka?

Ucha: mmm,, bagus juga sih,, tpi yasudalhlah,, sudah terlanjur ini,,

Kakashi: (nari-nari gaje sambil memakai kostum ibu peri) lalalalala~!

Caca: semua karakter dari Naruto gila semua ya?

Ucha: Iya kali(?)

Naruto: Heh! gue waras 120 % tauk!

Ucha: Lha? bukannya cuma 100 %? berarti lo gila dung?

Naruto: Oh iya(mangut-mangut)

Caca: nah, lo pada udah hafal teksnya kan?

Ichigo: lah? gimana mau ngafalin? orang itu bahasanya bahasa Indonesia!

Ucha: lah? kalo gitu kenapa kita bisa connect begini ngomongnya?

Ichigo: iya ya..

Caca: nah! kita mulai dramanya!

Once upon a time (blah! pake bahasa Indo saja ya!), tinggalah seorang lelaki yang menjelma menjadi seorang perempuan yang indaaaahhh sekali! namanya Cinderella! tapi, nasip si lelaki, eh, si Cinderella jelek banget! soalnya dia tinggal sama ibu tiri yang gualaknya minta ampun! gak lupa saudara tirinya.

Hiruma: kekekekeke, Cinderella sialan! sana lo pel-in tuh dapur yang jorok itu!

Hitsugaya: (marah) heh! gue tuh bukan babu lo!

Hiruma: (nodong bazooka ke Hitsugaya) ayo! pel! ato gue bunuh lo!

Hitsugaya: (gemeteran) ye, yes, ma, madam!

Ichigo: Toshi, eh, Cinderella! cuciin pakaian gue!

Matsumoto: sekalian bikinin gue pop mie!

Hitsugaya: heh! matsumoto! lo kan bawahan gue!

Matsumoto: biarin! aku kan lapar! Hinamori aja taichou layanin!

Hitsugaya: (blush) u, urusai! iya deh gue bikinin!

nah, pas si Cinderella melakukan "ritual" sehari-harinya, ada penjaga istana dateng ke rumahnya.

Hiruma: (nodong bazooka) sapa lo!

Sena: hi, hiee! saya cuma mau nganterin surat ini doang!

Ichigo: heh! surat paan?

Sena: surat undangan pesta dansa!

Matsumoto: kya! mana-mana?

Ichigo: ah, lebay deh! biasa aja kale...

Matsumoto: lo juga biasa dong! Huh!

Hiruma: Heh! BERISIK! semua diem! ato gak gue tembak lo semua!(siap-siap bazooka ditangan)

Ichigo & Matsumoto: (diem, karena takut) I-iya...

Hiruma: (langsung ngerebut surat dari tangan kedua kakak tiri Cinderella) hmm...(ngebaca surat) oh...mmmm,, eh?...oh...mmmm,,

Ichigo: Dia lagi ngapain sih?

Matsumoto: nelpon kale?

Ichigo: Jelas-jelas lagi megang surat! kok ekspresinya kayak lagi nelpon? kesambet setan ya nih orang?

matsumoto: eh! lo gak tau ya? dia ini rajanya setan bego!

Ichigo: oh,,

Hiruma: heh! anak-anak bego! malem Jum'at Kliwon nanti bakal ada pesta! Lo berdua pokoknya musti dateng!

Ichigo: lho? emangnya ada pesta yang dibikin Malem Jum'at Kliwon? jangan-jangan yang dateng kuntilanak sama pocong semua lagi?

Matsumoto: HIIIIIIEEEE! aku tak mauuu!

Hiruma: (nodongin Bazooka tepat di depan idungnya si Matsumoto) PERGI atau MATI?

Ichigo & Matsumoto: I-iya Mama(cielah gaya lu berdua!)

Hitsugaya: (tiba-tiba muncul sambil ngelus Sasuke) ada apaan neh? kok pada ribut gini?

Hiruma: kekekeke, kita mau pesta-pesta cebol sialan minta dihajar! lo harus jaga rumah, bersihin rumah, lap rumah, cuci rumah, ngelicinin rumah, dan segalanya!

Hitsugaya: heh! banyak banget yang harus gue kerjain!

Hiruma: (ngeluarin buku ancaman) hmm..., kita liat ancaman apa yang bagus buat lo!

Hitsugaya: (keringet dingin) ampun dah nyonya! gue kerjain dah!

Sasuke: petok petok pretok! (sumpah gak jelas abis)

Hitsugaya: (ngomong sama Sasuke) eh, yam! gue kan juga mau ikutan pesta dansa gitu.. gue bisa dansa pake bikini warna pink (author di tonjok Toshiro)

Sasuke: (jawab gak jelas) petok petok pretok!

Hitsugaya: huh! sia-sia aja gue ngomong ma lo yam!

Sasuke: (dalam hati) ni orang katanya jenius, masa ayam di ajak ngomong?

akhirnya, malam yang ditunggu dateng

Hiruma: heh! bocah sialan! sini lo!

Hitsugaya: (teriak dari lonteng *ngapain tuh) ape nyak?

Hiruma: heh! gue suruh ke sini malah lo nyaut doang!

Ichigo: heh author sialan! gue gak mau pake baju kayak ginian! (sambil pake baju gaun snow white (?))

Matsumoto: kalo gue mah, demen banget pake baju ini! (sambil pake baju aurora (?))

Caca: (bisik-bisik) bego! pas drama lo gak boleh ngomong!

Ucha: CUT!

Semua pemain & Caca: EH?

Ucha: Ca! temenin ke toilet!

Caca: (swt) iya dah, gue temenin!

Ucha: lo pada jangan mulai sebelum gue mulai ya!

24 jam kemudian...

Ichigo: (marah-marah gaje) heh! tuh 2 author geblek kok kagak balik-balik ya?

Hitsugaya: (ikutan marah) tau! gue juga malu pake baju gak layak begini!

Sasuke: petok pretok petok petok!

Sakura: kapan gue tampil yak?

Caca: hai guys! lama nunggu ya?

Semua Pemain (kecuali Sasuke, soalnya dia ayam): IYE BEGO!

Ucha: (ketawa terkekeh-kekeh) sori, gue tadi kan kencing... tempatnya penuh banget... trus, pas dapet tempat, gue ketiduran tuh... pas kebangun, kan mau balek ke sini... tapi ada nenek-nenek mau jalan, gue sama Caca nyebrangin dia kan, trus...

Semua Pemain: DIEM! AYO LANJUTIN NIH DRAMA SIALAN!

Caca: (marah) hush! jadi orang tuh dengerin kata-kata orang sampe selesai tau!

Ucha: oke, ayo lanjutkan!

Caca: oiya, tadi sampe mana?

Krik..., krik..., krik...

Hitsugaya: gue lupa!

Ichigo: sama!

Matsumoto: ugh! sampe mana ya?

All: (ber-swt ria)  
yak, sambil menunggu 2 Author kita yang leletnya superduper itu, marilah kita karaokean bersama!  
Ichigo: (masukin kaset DVD) Balonku ada lima~! rupa-rupa warnanya!...  
Matsumoto: Heh? kok lagunya lagu abal gini? ganti ah!  
Hitsugaya: (masukin kaset kedua) Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!...  
Naruto: kok? (keluarin kaset yang tadi trus ganti yang baru) Pelangi-pelangi... alangkah indahnya! merah kuning Hijau!...  
Kakashi: dilangit yang biri~!(ikut-ikutan nyanyi dgn lebaynya)  
Hiruma: (dalam hati: di anime/manga Naruto g ada yang waras ya?

Ucha: (swt berat) guys! gue tau sampe mana!

Caca: kita kan udah rekam, high quality lagi! jadi, kita liat sampe mana!

...

Ucha: ini dia! sampe si Matsumoto pake baju aurora!

Caca: oke deh! LANJUTKAN!

Hitsugaya: iya nyak! i'm coming!

Hiruma: nah, gue dan dua anak sialan ini mau pergi pesta, jadi lo kunci nih rumah sampe sela-selanya! gak boleh ada satu angin yang masuk sini!

Hitsugaya: berarti gue bisa mati kehabisan oksigen dong?

Hiruma: (ketawa ala setan) emang gue mau bunuh lo!

Ichigo: yang pasti pas gue pulang, udah ada katsudon aja!

Matsumoto: dan ada krim lulur! (?)

Hitsugaya: (sigh) ya dah!

Kletepok, kepok, kepik!

Hitsugaya: tinggal gue mak lo deh yam... sepi ya..

Sasuke: kukuruyuk~!

Hitsugaya: andai aja ada peri yang bikin gue jadi tampan, eh, bisa ikut pesta itu!

CLING CLENG CLONG!

Kakashi: lalala~ saya ibu peri yang tampan dan kekar!

Hitsugaya: (swt+terkejut) ka, kau...?

Kakashi: tampan, menarik, keren?

Hitsugaya: (ngelamparin segala benda) MALING!

Kakashi: (ngelidungin diri) woi! gue bukan maling oi! gue beneran peri!

Hitsugaya: kalo gitu TUNJUKKAN! (ngikutin gaya SBY)

Kakashi: (gerakin tongkat sihirnya) terbanglah kau!

Sasuke: (terbang) petok, eh, huwa~ turunin mak!

Kakashi: gimana? percaya kan?

Hitsugaya: gak percaya! ayam kan punya sayap bego! pastinya bisa terbang lah!

Kakashi: huh~! kalo gitu, berubahlah kau jadi lelaku tampan!

Sasuke: (balik ke wujud Sasuke-nya) yey! gue bebas!

Kakashi: now, believe?

Hitsugaya: no! dia kan emang asalnya cowok, bego! meskipun gak setampan gue!

Sasuke: palalu peyang! gantengan gue lah!  
Hitsugaya: whatever lah! tetep aja gue gak percaya!  
Kakashi: kufufufu~ aku tahu sesuatu yang bisa bikin kamu percaya... (gerakin tongkat sihirnya)  
Hitsugaya: (shock terjelek-jelek) lha? kenapa gue jadi pake gaun putri gene? Heh! peri gadungan! balikin gak kesemula? atau...(aura seram disekeliling Toshiro)

Caca: cut! cut! cut! kok alurnya aneh gene sih?  
Ucha: gak papa kali Ca, kan jadi seru!  
Caca: oh iya! lupa! yaudah deh! LANJUTKAN!(lha? kayak SBY lagi?)  
reka ulang...  
Hitsugaya: (shock terjelek-jelek) lha? kenapa gue jadi pake gaun putri gene? Heh! peri gadungan! balikin gak kesemula? atau...(aura seram disekeliling Toushiro)  
Kakashi: buk bak buk bak!(keluar dengan muka penyok abis ditonjok) duh! nih anak sakit banget pukulannya!  
Hitsugaya: (smirk) Kishishishi...baru tahu dia...  
Sasuke: Sudah! cukup! jangan sakiti guruku lagi! (dengan gaya lebay)  
Kakashi: Good Boy! come here~! (dengan gaya lebay lagi)  
Sasuke: GURUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~! (adegan seperti di sinetron-sinetron)  
Hitsugaya: (cengo sambil melongo) nih sinetron kapan abisnya sih? Heh! peri gadungan! gue mau ke pesta! gimana caranya?  
Kakashi: gampang... tapi ada syaratnya...  
Hitsugaya: apa syaratnya?  
Kakashi: (bisikin sesuatu ke telinga Toushiro)  
All(termasuk Caca & Ucha): (ngedeket) bisik-bisik apaan sih?  
Kakashi: (bisik-bisik) besok bikinin gue jengkol sama pete' goreng, jangan lupa sambel terasinya ya?  
All(termasuk Caca & Ucha): (ber-swt ria)  
Hitsugaya: (ngangguk-ngangguk aja, gak tau udah ngerti pa belom)

* * *

Caca: (kecapekan) huh~! kita lanjutin kapan-kapan deh!

Ucha: Iya! lanjutin nanti aja yuk!

~TBC~


	3. Cinderella part 2

Drama..., oh, drama...

Cinderella (Part 2!)

Caca: (teriak dari gunung kilimanjaro) YEAH! kita lanjutkan Cinderella-nya!

Ucha: (teriak dari gunung everest) YUP! ayo lanjutkan!

* * *

Kakashi: (tersenyum puas) nah! gitu dong! sekarang, ambilin gue 2 semangka, satu mangga, 3 belimbing, sama 1 bengkoang buat di rujak!

Hitsugaya: (cengok) su, su, su...

Caca: (teriak) MADESU! Kakashi! you seharusnya say 1 semangka, 3 tikus, 3 burung! bukan buah-buahan!

Kakashi: nanti rujaknya gak enak!

Ucha: (swt) siapa bilang mau ngadain pesta rujak di sini?

Kakashi: ya udah, gue mau lo am...

Caca: (teriak) CUT CUT CUT!

All: apalagi sih?

Caca: Ucha! kucing!

Ucha: (mata berbinar-binar) mana, mana? biar gue jadiin sate!

Sebastian: (nongol dari septitenk) KUCINGKU~~~~! (lebay tingkat dewa)

Caca: (marah) itu kucing gue!

Sebastian: (marah juga) itu punya gue!

Caca: gue!

Sebastian: gue!

Caca: gue!

Sebastian: gue!

Ucha: (marah+swt) udah! gue capek ngetiknya!

Caca: oups! manggap! LANJUTKAN!

Kakashi: ya udah, gue mau lo ambil 1 semangka, 3 tikus, 3 burung! trus lo buat jadi sup!

Hitsugaya: (swt) mang gue minta minta sup! gue minta lo buat gue nongol di istana!

Kakashi: oups! forget again! okelah! lo bawa aja apa yang gue suruh tadi!

Hitsugaya: (lari ke gudang) hmm, semangka busuk ada, 3 tikus jorok siap, 3 burung centil maju!

Edward: (marah) eh! enak aja gue di bilang jorok! gue udah mandi pake air susu, trus pake telor, terigu, dll!

Naruto: berarti lo mau bikin kue dong!

Conan: (nangis sambil lari ke Ran) kak Ran! aku di bilang jorok!

Ran: (swt) kamu memang jorok kalee! soalnya kamu baru maen bola, maen lumpur, maen cacing pita trus belom mandi!

Edward: (swt) pantes gue nyium bau sungai ciliwung...

Hitsugaya: (swt) udah! lo pada ngikut aja!

Ucha+Caca: yak! roll, action!

Hitsugaya: well, ini semua racun(?) yang lo minta gue bawa.

Kakashi: mmm,, sim salabim ala kadabra buju buneng, bulu ketek bulu kaki, ikan berenang di aer, burung jalan di tanah, jadilah Kereta ayam!

Hitsugaya: (cengok) mantra apaan tuh?

Kakashi: itu mantra ajaib turun temurun!

Hitsugaya: fungsinya?

Kakashi: utk memperbanyak bulu kaki dan bulu ketek(dengan entengnya)

Hitsugaya: APAAAAAAA?

Kakashi: tapi tentunya juga utk memunculkan Kereta Ayam!

Hitsugaya: Heh? T-trus... g-gue musti pake baju ayam gitu supaya bisa naek?

Kakashi: aduh, udah jelek, level kepintarannya pendek lagi,, kamu itu malang kali yak?

Hitsugaya: Heh! jangan ngatain orang yang macam-macam ya! gini-gini gue banyak fansnya daripada elu!

Kakashi: Aduh bo' masih banyakan gue lah! secara, gue itu guru terbaik, terganteng, ter...

Caca: CUT! CUT! CUT! kok jadi adu mulut gene sih? diem kagak lo berdua, ato gue cincang kalian berdua!

Kakashi: Iya Om, eh Mas, eh Jeng, eh, apa yak?

Hitsugaya: hn...

Ucha: Udah-udah! lanjutkan!(lha? kayak SBY?)

Caca: kalo sampe kalian macem-macem lagi... hukumannya...

Ucha: (masang kaset lagu serem) milih di cincang, direbus, apa digoreng? atau di bakar mungkin? hmm?(evil smirk)

Hitsugaya+kakashi: (merinding berjamaah) I-iya mbak Ucha..

Caca: wah Cha! kamu berbakat jadi Iblis! Selamat ye!

Ucha: Iya! oh iya! lanjutin deh!

Hitsugaya: (sigh) ya udah deh! gue pergi dulu!

Kakashi: (teriak-teriak, soalnya Hitsugaya udah pergi) eh! Lo harus pulang sebelum jam 12!

Hitsugaya: eh? mang ada apaan?

Kakashi: kalo gak, lo bakal jadi cewek... SELAMANYA! (dengan lebay gitu deh ngomongnya)

Hitsugaya: (jaw drop) su, su, sumpah?

Kakashi: ya iyalah!

Hitsugaya: ya udah! daripada gue jadi cewek

Renji: (dari kursi penonton) padahal kan bagus kalo Hitsugaya-taichou jadi cewek... unyu unyu gitu deh!

Hitsugaya: (death glare ke Renji) Abarai... kau...

Renji: (keringet dingin sampe seliter) e, eh, manggap taichou..!

Hitsugaya: (teriak sampe berjuta-juta kilometer) HYORINMARU!

Caca: (ngeliat Renji yang udah jadi patung es) weshh... mantap banget! patung esnya buat gue ya!

Ucha: Shiro-chan! gue juga mau! tapi Ichigo yang jadi patungnya!

Hitsugaya: (marah-marah sambil ngarahin Hyorinmaru ke Ucha) JANGAN PANGGIL GUE SHIRO-CHAN!

Ichigo: (marah-marah) heh! udah gue di suruh pake baju berrenda-renda gini, di suruh jadi patung es juga gue! gue pulang nih!

Caca: (evil smirk) coba aja!

Ichigo: ya udah! gue ba...

Deco-san: (muncul di depan Ichigo) anda belom boleh pulang ya! kedua tuan saya belom nyuruh lo pulang!

Ichigo: (cengo) eh, tuan lo yang tuh (nunjuk ke Caca), udah bolehin gue pulang! dasar iblis congek!

Deco-san: (marah, api tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya) HEH! GUE TUH PURE IBLIS 100%!

Ichigo: ngajak ribut lo?

Deco-san: lo yang ngajak ribut!

Ichigo: (marah) ya udah! TENSA ZANGETSU! GETSUGA TENSHOU!

Deco-san: (menghidar dengan mudahnya) lelet bin lemot lo!

Ucha: (jadi monster api saking gak jelas situasinya) BERISIK LO BERDUA!

Ichigo: (ciut jadi semut) ma, ma, ma, maap mak!

Deco-san: (terpesona) Ucha-sama... keren gila!

Caca: (swt) cukup basa-basi-bisunya! LANJUTKAN! (dasar fans SBY)

ya, ya, ya, ceritanya si Cinderella a.k.a Hitsugaya udah nyampe di istana...

Hitsugaya: (cengok) ini beneran istana?

Ucha: (bingung) beneran! mang napa?

Hitsugaya: KOK BOBROK GINI? (nunjuk-nunjuk ke rumah dari kayu yang tadi Ucha bilang "istana")

Caca: yah, kita kan gak punya duit buat nyewa istana beneran

Ucha: iya! emang lo mau bayarin?

Hitsugaya: (swt) ya udah! gue masuk!

ternyata, di dalam situ banyak orang, kayak di pasar tradisional gitu deh… rahme-rahme gaje deh…

Hitsugaya: (swt) ini pasar apa istana? Ini mah sama sekali istana bego! Orang-orangnya bajunya lusuh semua!

Caca: ups! Istananya masih 2 km dari sini!

Hitsugaya: (shock) what the…?

Ucha: sana pergi lo! (nendang Hitsugaya)

Akhirnya, dengan muka kagak jelas (abis diapain mbak?), Hitsugaya pergi ke pasar, eh, ke istana dengan ngesot… soalnya, kereta kudanya ancur gak jelas kenapa…

Hitsugaya: (ngos-ngosan) hah, hah, huh! Nyampe juga!

Satpam: eh! Sapa lo! Mau identitas lo!

Hitsugaya: (kaget) eh, author sialan! Emang mau masuk sini harus pake identitas?

Caca: eh, uhm, uh, ah, oh…, kayaknya sih iya…!

Satpam: (teriak) mana! Cepet kasih!

Hitsugaya: (panik) eh, ng, ng, nggak ada mas! Tadi ada kucing loncat nyuri kartunya mas!

Satpam: HAH? KAU MAU AKU PERCAYA ITU?

Hitsugaya: eh, eh, gimana nih?

Ucha: (sopan) pak…, bisa ijinkan **kakek-kakek** ini masuk?

Hitsugaya: (marah) siapa yang kakek-kakek?

Caca: (swt) di bilang anak kecil gak mau, di bilang kakek-kakek gak mau, maunya apa? Pemulung?

Satpam: GAK BISA! (teriak-teriak gaje)

Ucha: (bisik-bisik ke Hitsugaya) eh, minjem zanpakutou lo deh…

Hitsugaya: (nyerahin Hyorinmarunya) nih…

Ucha: (dengan aura gelap) HEH! SATPAM SIALAN MINTA DIGOROK! IJININ NIH BOCAH MASUK GAK?

Hitsugaya: (pengen marah, tapi gak bisa)

Satpam: (ketakutan) uhm.., boleh kok…. Silahkan… (langsung gelar karpet hijo *lho?)

Hitsugaya: (jalan dengan gaya preman)

Ucha: heh, bocah! Jalannya anggun dikit napa?

Caca: (hanya mendukung dari belakang)

Hitsugaya: Heh? Siapa yang lo bilang bocah heh?

Ucha: (nodongin Hyorinmaru ke Hitsugaya) lo lupa Hyorinmaru lo masih di gue?(aura seram)

Hitsugaya: Uh oh iya, piss sis~!

Caca: (geleng-geleng kepalanya yang mau tenggleng)

Hitsugaya: (melanjutkan jalannya dengan anggun akibat paksaan dari Ucha-sama)

Dan terlihatlah kerumunan orang-orang yang menggunakan payung sebagai rok mereka…

Hitsugaya: kok orang-orang disini pada pake payung di pinggang sih?

Ucha: (nongol tiba-tiba dari bawah meja) lo juga pake oon, namanya gaun pesta!

Caca: (nongol di sebelah Ucha) Iya bego!

Deco-san: (nongol di sebelah Caca) Tau tolol!

Dan dimulailah karir Histugaya yang dikenal dengan nama "Hitsugaya trio oon"

Oke, balik ke cerita…

Kaito Kid: Lho? Kok ada Riku disini? Pake gaun lagi?

Hitsugaya: Heh? Riku? Sopo itu?

Kaito Kid: Kamu Riku kan? Tapi kok kamu lebih imut sih? Riku kok jadi kyk ceweeeek?

Hitsugaya; (diem aja, bengong)

Kaito Kid: Rik, Riku?

HItsugaya: (bengong)

Kaito Kid: (dalam hati: nih anak kesambet setan apa sih?)

Hitsugaya: (bengong ke arah meja buah-buahan)

Kaito Kid: Rikuuuuuuuuuuuuu~

Riku asli: (nongol tiba-tiba di belakang Kaito Kid) napa lo manggil-manggil gue?

Kaito Kid: (kaget) hu, hu, huwa! Riku ada 2!

Riku: bego! Ini gue, Riku asli yang ganteng, tinggi, dan imut! Lah dia? Kopian, pendek, rambut putih, pokoknya gak selepel ma gue!

Caca: (swt) dia udah ketularan kutu Hiruma kali ya?

Ucha: iya kali (cuek)

Hitsugaya: (sadar dari lamunannya) HEH? SIAPA YANG PENDEK JELEK? LAGI PULA LO SIAPA?

Riku: (ngomong dengan sombongnya) gue? lo tanya gue? gue itu pangeran terhormat dari yang terhormat!

Kaito Kid: dan gue kembarannya!

Hitsugaya: (jaw drop) kembar? Kembar? KEMBAR?

Kaito Kid: (swt) nih anak napa ya? Kok rada gila gini?

Riku: hah, tau deh, tapi… kalo diliat-liat imut juga ya dia… (aura aneh keluar dari Riku)

Hitsugaya: uh, gak enak deh perasaan gue…

Riku: (evil grin) gimana kalo lo dansa sama gue?

Kaito Kid: eh, enak aja! Gue yang pertama kali nemuin kok! (emang Hitsugaya barang ya, ditemuin?)

Riku: (narik tangan Hitsugaya) gak! Yang pasti dia ma gue!

Kaito Kid: (narik tangan Hitsugaya yang satunya lagi) gak! Milik gue!

Nah, para pembaca, disinilah mulai musical fanficnya!

JRENG, JRENG, JRENG, JRENG, JRENG!

Riku: (sambil narik tangan Hitsugaya) dia untukku, bukan untukmu!

Kaito Kid: (sambil narik tangan Hitsugaya yang satunya lagi) dia milikku, bukan milikmu!

Riku: pergilah kamu, jangan kau ganggu

Kaito Kid: biarkan aku mendekatinya

Ucha: kok jadi konser Yovie and Nuno sih?

Caca: Kamu, tak akan mungkin,mendapatkannya, karena dia,berikan aku, pertanda cinta,janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi oh…Dia untuk aku.

Ucha: (swt) kok lo lanjutin liriknya sih?

Caca: (evil grin) insting, coy, insting (apa hubungannya ma insting ya?)

Hitsugaya: (swt+marah) WOI! TANGAN GUE COPOT NIH!

Riku: makanya, suruh tuh si Kaito lepasin tangan lo!

Kaito Kid: lo yang lepas duluan!

BREEK!

Tiba-tiba, Hitsugaya kebagi jadi dua…

Matsumoto: taichou~~!

Hinamori: Shiro-chan!

Fans Hitsugaya: HITSUGAYA-SAMA! (langsung pingsan)

Riku: ups…

Kaito Kid: ~! (lebay sumpah)

Hitsugaya: oi, gue disini oi! (sambil nyender di tembok)

Riku: (bengong) lho? Kok lo ada di situ?

Hitsugaya: itu boneka kopian gue kali!

TENG, TENG, TENG!

_kalo gak, lo bakal jadi cewek... SELAMANYA!_

Hitsugaya: (kena serangan jantung) wah, gue pulang dulu ya! Dadah~! (langsung lari)

Riku: (ikutan ngejar) tunggu~

Kaito Kid: tunggu aku~~ (kesandung bola nyasar)

Hitsugaya: (panik) nih sepatu haknya tinggi amet! Gue lepas! (ngelepas sepatu kacanya yang haknya 20 cm)

Riku: (masih ngejar) tunggu!

Hitsugaya: ups, harus cepet nih!

Riku: (teriak gaje) TIDAK~! KEMBALI! GUE BELOM TAU NAMA LO!

Hitsugaya: (swt)

Riku: (ngeliat sepatu yang ditinggalkan Hitsugaya) besok, akan gue cari pemilik sepatu ini, pasti gue ketemu lo lagi!

Keesokan hari…

Hiruma: heh! Bocah tengik nan pendek! Pijetin kaki gue!

Hitsugaya: ya nyak!

Matsumoto: taichou! Bikinin aku mie!

Hitsugaya: ntar!

Ichigo: Toshirou! Cuci kaos kaki gue!

Hitsugaya: cuci diri!

TOK TOK TOK!

Hiruma: bukain pintu, BOCAH SIALAN!

Hitsugaya: iya, iya, I'm coming!

Sena: (gugup) ano, saya ke sini mau liat siapa yang di sini cocok kakinya sama sepatu ini (sambil nunjukin sepatu yang tinggi yang kemaren di pake Hitsugaya)

Hitsugaya: (kaget) LAH? ITU KAN SEPATU GUE!

Sena: wah? Benarkah? Kalo begitu, ikut saya!

Hiruma: (nodongin bazooka ke Sena) mau lo ajak kemana bocah ini? Dia belom bersihin apapun di rumah ini!

Hitsugaya: (dalam hati: tadi gue bersihin lantai yang kayak di padang lumpur begitu di bilang belom bersihin apapun?)

Sena: (ketakutan, keringet dingin) a, ano, sa, saya ke sini buat jadiin dia istri pangeran

Hitsugaya: (kaget) WHAT THE…?

Hiruma: wah~ boleh tuh, nanti gue yang jadi rajanya!

Sena: hi, hie!

Akhirnya, Hitsugaya, Hiruma, Matsumoto, dan Ichigo pergi ke istana… trus Hitsugaya married sama Riku (Kaito Kid kakinya patah gara-gara kesandung bola nyasar) dan kerajaan itu hidup dalam perbudakan Hiruma…!

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Caca: akhirnya, tamat juga!

Hitsugaya: HEH! ENDING MACAM APA ITU?

Ucha: kita udah capek ngetik, jadi kita bikin endingnya begitu!

Caca: nah, kali ini, kalian (para pembaca) yang nentuin drama apa selanjutnya lewat review!

Ucha: kalo gak ada review, kita gak bakal lanjutin lho!

Caca & Ucha: jadi, REVIEW YA!


End file.
